


strawberry blonde minx

by lostmemoria



Series: veena's fic extravaganza [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Situations (sorta), Canon Divergence, F/M, Lingerie, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dunno how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s still two more hours until it’s officially midnight and Christmas day, but Lydia decides to give Jordan his Christmas present a little early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberry blonde minx

**Author's Note:**

> marrish + [29:](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com/post/135728985072/marrish-29-omg-i-can-totally-see-this-happening) “I’ve dressed up in sexy santa underwear and a trenchcoat, come to your door, and revealed what is under my trenchcoat, but oh my god haha you didn’t say your parents were visiting how lovely to meet them for the first time like this oh wow best Christmas ever”

There’s still two more hours until it’s officially midnight and Christmas day, but Lydia decides to give Jordan his Christmas present a little early.

She pulls up across the street from his apartment and parks the car, shutting off the engine. Opening her compact mirror from her purse, she fixes her lipstick, reapplying another cherry red coat as she smacks her lips together and smiles. Her makeup is perfect, nothing too cakey, and her outfit? Well, she’s definitely sure that’s going to break all the UST they’ve been having lately.

Stepping out of the car, the cold evening air hits her hard and she shivers. It’s one of those moments where she’s used to having Jordan slip out of his officer jacket and drape it around her shoulders whenever she’s cold. The thought makes her smile as she crosses the street, six inch heels clicking against the rough concrete as she makes it up to his apartment before knocking on the door. It’s been six months since they’ve been “friends” so she’s very well aware of his work schedule by now, and she knows that he just got home an hour ago and because he’s a workaholic, he’s probably looking over a case before retiring for the night.

But if things go her way—and let’s face it, things always go her way—he definitely won’t be going to bed alone tonight.

The door swings open and she’s greeted with the pleasant picture of seeing Jordan Parrish still clad in his deputy uniform, but with shirt untucked and the first two buttons unbuttoned. And as much as she loves him in his uniform, she really wants to see how he looks like with it on the floor.

He’s tired, and she can’t blame him because after all he had a long shift today, but when he sees her, his face lights up with a smile but also a curious and concerned look. “Lydia? What’re you doing here so late? And on  _Christmas Eve?_ ” It’s only then that his cop persona spills out, his brows furrowing, “Wait, is everything okay? Are you okay?”

Lydia smiles, fingers twirling around the tie that’s keeping her trench coat on. “Everything’s a-okay, deputy.” She steps a little closer to him and he doesn’t move, his gaze completely focused on her still. “I just thought I’d come and give you your Christmas present early,” she purrs, her voice slipping to flirty and sensual and she hopes he catches it.

But, of course he doesn’t. “Christmas present? Aw, you know you didn’t have to get me anything, Lydia,” he says, oh-so modestly, and Lydia wonders why she hasn’t pinned him to the door and kissed him senseless yet. His gaze then falls from her face to what she’s wearing, an itty bitty trench coat that barely hits her knees and his mouth falls open. “Aren’t you freezing? It’s like fifty degrees outside.” He’s quickly opening the door wider then and letting her in, “C’mon in, I’ll get you a hot cup of coffee and a sweater, and oh yeah, my mom—”

She doesn’t hear the last of it and neither does she notice the extra pair of heels next to his shoes right near the door, because she’s too busy cornering him to it as soon as he closes it.

“Hmm,” she hums, stepping closer to him and enjoying the way his eyes go wide a little as he looks down at her, “Why do I need coffee or a sweater when I have a  _hot toasty_  hellhound right here?” She knows for a fact that being more in tune with his supernatural abilities now has definitely made his body temperature a lot higher than the normal person.

Her words make him blush and laugh a little nervously. “Well, I am a little warmer than usual,” he whispers sheepishly.

Lydia can’t help and roll her eyes, but it does make her smile a little wider as she takes a step back, seeing him breath in relief. But not for long, that is. “Then how about you warm up your Christmas present then?” It sounds incredibly  _cheesy l_ eaving her mouth when she says it, and she’s starting to think that Jordan’s rubbing off on her.

But before she gives him a chance to ask what she means, her fingers are expertly untying her trench coat, letting it fall and pool at her feet. And the expression that crosses his face when he sees what she’s wearing underneath makes her not only smile triumphantly, but also wish she had a camera to click a photo.

She’s wearing sexy santa underwear with a red sheer babydoll that shows just the perfect amount of her cleavage and a little more. If it was any other guy, they would have probably jumped her by now, but it’s Jordan and he’s absolutely _speechless_ , and not to mention gawking at her. Just like she thought. He’s also checking her out quite  _blatantly_  this time, something she’s failed to get him to do with no matter how many low cut t-shirts and short mini skirts she’s worn around him. And with that, she can’t help but purr again, “Oh, I’ve been naughty, deputy.” At first when she was shopping for the costume a week ago, she was actually looking for a sexy cop outfit, but with the holidays just around the corner, she thought why not.

She walks back over to him and slides her hands down his chest, making him fumble over his words, “I-uh-I, Lydia, I don’t think-I—”

“Shhh,” she murmurs, and even in six inch heels she has to stretch up a little to let her mouth trail against his jaw. “If you’re going to open your mouth, I can think of a million other things you could be doing with it that doesn’t involve talking.” She smiles and Jordan turns his head gently, making their lips nearly a centimeter apart, and god, it’s the first time she can say that she’s honestly _imagined_  this moment before.

“Jordy? Who’s this?” And just like that, the moment is ruined.

Lydia pulls away from Jordan and turns around, coming face to face with the last person she wants to see like this. Jordan’s  _mother._  And she knows for a fact that it’s his mother because they have the same eyes, nose, and hair color. “Oh my god,” she breathes, grabbing her trench coat and wrapping it around herself while feeling her face burn up, and she’s honestly never felt so embarrassed before in her life. When she imagined meeting Jordan’s mother, never in her life did she expect it would be like _this._

Jordan finally composes himself, but he’s just as red as her if not more as he tries to explain, “Mom! This is, um, this is Lydia, she’s my-um, my—”

“Your  _girlfriend?_ ” His mother finishes with a raised brow, and Lydia sees Jordan’s eyes go so wide that if they could, they’d probably fall out of his sockets. She also knows that he’s going to be quick to debunk the claim, but she has a better idea.

“Yes, yes I am,” she says quickly, face still red hot as she moves closer to Jordan and holds on to his arm to display some type of couple-like intimacy. She wants to grumble at him that he should have mentioned that his mother was here, but she figures that’s probably what he was sputtering about moments before when she shushed him.

“I’m really sorry Mrs. Parrish, I just wanted to come over and give Jordan a nice little surprise, you know, since it’s so hard to spend time with him since he’s always  _working_ ,” She says, emphasizing on the last part with a roll of her eyes to show just how much it annoys her, because girlfriend or not, it does genuinely annoy her. “If I knew you were visiting, I would have come over in much more  _suitable_ attire. I’m sorry once again for making things awkward.” She bats her eyelashes a little and puts up her best innocent expression, because she does know from all the times that Jordan’s talked about his mother, that she’s a nice sweet lady who’s been on his back for a while about trying to get him to “settle down” with some nice girl.

And well, in Lydia’s dictionary, she definitely thinks she’s a _nice girl._

“Oh my, aren’t you the cutest thing? And don’t you dare apologize.” His mom coos with a huge smile, and Lydia takes it as a win-win. “I’ve been badgering Jordy about getting a girlfriend for years, but he never listens to me!”

Lydia can’t help but giggle at the nickname. “Aw,  _Jordy_ , you need to listen to your mom more,” she teases and the expression on Jordan’s face is a mixture of relief and surprise that this is even working.

“Sweetheart, why don’t you stay for a while? You must be shivering to the bone!” His mother insists, and who is she to say no?

She smiles, “I’d be happy to, Mrs. Parrish.”

Jordan’s mother grins and waves her hand, “ _Please_ , call me Linda.” And with that said, Lydia finds herself being dragged happily away by Linda towards Jordan’s kitchen, who promises a plate of her best chocolate chip cookies with hot cocoa as well as sharing some of Jordan’s baby pictures as well as photos from his teenage years.

Glancing back over her shoulder at Jordan, Lydia sees that he’s still standing there in shock and she can’t help but wink and blow a kiss at him. Because homemade cookies with hot chocolate and getting to see Jordan’s baby pictures is definitely a very merry Christmas to her. Not to mention, thanks to Mrs. Parrish, she might just be Jordan’s girlfriend now.

And she definitely doesn’t mind that at all. (She’s also pretty sure Jordan doesn’t either.)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
